Kim Gab Soo
| Imagem=Arquivo:KimGabSoo_200px.jpg | Nome= 김갑수 / Kim Kap Soo (Kim Gap Su) | CidadeNatal=Coréia do Sul | Nascimento=07/04/1957 | localmorte= | falecimento= | Ocupação=Ator | AnosAtivos= | PapéisNotáveis= }} Perfil *'Nome:' 김갑수 / Kim Kap Soo (Kim Gap Su) *'Também conhecido como:' Kim Kab Soo / Kim Gab Soo / Kim Gab Su *'Profissão:' Ator *'Data de Nascimento:' 07/04/1957 *'Local de Nascimento:' Coréia do Sul *'Altura:' 173cm *'Peso:' 64kg *'Signo:' Aries *'Familia:' Uma filha *'Agencia:' HUNUS Creative Dramas *Man Who Sets the Table (MBC, 2017) *Whisper (SBS, 2017) *The K2 (tvN, 2016) *Mirror of the Witch (JTBC, 2016) cameo *Neighborhood Lawyer Jo Deul Ho (KBS, 2016) *Splash Splash Love (MBC, 2015) *All About My Mom (KBS2, 2015) *Divorce Lawyer in Love (SBS, 2015) *Blood (KBS2, 2015) *Maids (JTBC, 2014) *Iron Man (KBS2, 2014) *Marriage Not Dating (tvN, 2014) *Inspiring Generation (KBS2, 2014) *Birth Secret (SBS, 2013) *IRIS II (KBS2, 2013) *Lee Soon Shin is the Best (KBS2, 2013) *Jeon Woo Chi (KBS2, 2012) *All My Love (MBC, 2010) *Home Sweet Home (MBC, 2010) *After the Opera (KBS2, 2010) *Housewife Kim Kwang Ja's Third Activities (MBC, 2010) *Sungkyunkwan Scandal (KBS2, 2010) *Secret Investigation Record (tvN, 2010) *Cinderella's Sister (KBS2, 2010) *Merchant Kim Man Deok (KBS1, 2010) *Chuno (KBS2, 2010) *Jejoongwon (SBS, 2010) *IRIS (KBS2, 2009) *Hometown Legends (KBS2, 2009) *Soul (MBC, 2009) *Partner (KBS2, 2009) *The World That They Live In (KBS2, 2008) *Tazza (SBS, 2008) *When It's At Night (MBC, 2008) *Don't Ask Me About the Past (OCN, 2008) *Dae Wang Sejong (KBS1, 2008) *The Innocent Woman (KBS2, 2007) *Get Karl! Oh Soo Jung (SBS, 2007) *Time Between Dog and Wolf (MBC, 2007) *Ground Zero (MBC, 2007) *Drama City GOD (KBS2, 2007) *By My Side (MBC, 2007) *When Spring Comes (KBS2, 2007) *Yeon Gae Somun (SBS, 2006) *Alone in Love (SBS, 2006) *The Invisible Man (KBS2, 2006) *Wolf (MBC, 2006) *The Youth in Bare Foot (MBC, 2005) *Hometown Station (KBS1, 2005) *Resurrection (KBS2, 2005) *Land (SBS, 2004) *Emperor of the Sea (KBS2, 2004) *Drama City Blue Skies of Jeju Island (KBS2, 2004) *The Age of Heroes (MBC, 2004) *Butterfly (나비) (MBC, 2004) *Merry Go Round (MBC, 2003) *A River Flows Through Everyone's Heart (누구에게나 마음속의 강물은 흐른다) (KBS1, 2003) *Age of Warriors (KBS1, 2003) *Times of Purity (SBS, 2002) *Special Warrant 203 (203 특별수사대) (KBS2, 2001) *Stepmother (KBS1, 2001) *Orient Theatre (KBS2, 2001) *Emperor Wang Gun (KBS1, 2000) *Sad Temptation (KBS2, 1999) *House Above the Waves (SBS, 1999) *Dazzling Dawn (찬란한여명) (KBS1, 1995) *A Powerful Sword (비검) (KBS2, 1993) *And So Flows History (역사는 흐른다) (KBS1, 1989) Filmes *Love Forecast (2015) *My Brilliant Life (2014) *Blood and Ties (2013) *Accomplice (2013) *The Last Blossom (2011) *The Showdown (2011) *Iris: The Movie (2010) *I Saw the Devil (2010) *Where Are You Going? (2009) *Detective Mr. Gong (2006) *Typhoon (2005) *She's On Duty (2005) *Flying Boys (2004) *Spin Kick (2004) *He Was Cool (2004) *Mutt Boy (2003) *A Tale of Two Sisters (2003) *4 Toes (2002) *KT (2002) *This is Law (2001) *Bungee Jumping of their Own (2001) *The Taebaek Mountains (1994) Prêmios *'2015 KBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio Excelência, Série - Ator (All About My Mom) *'2011 MBC Entertainment Awards:' Comedia/Sitcom - Prêmio Top Excelência para Ator (All My Love) *'2010 KBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio Top Excelência - Ator (Cinderella's Sister) Trivia *'Estréia:' 1977 Links Externos *Página Oficial da Agencia *Wikipedia Americana *Profile (nate) *Profile (epg) Categoria:KAtor